


Witch-Brood

by bluecat180



Series: The Brood: AKA Next Generation Brotherhood [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Coming of Age, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, The Brood, The Brotherhood - Freeform, powers manifesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecat180/pseuds/bluecat180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wanda's kids first show their mutant powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch-Brood

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as the story goes.

The headaches are the absolute worst.  At least in ten-year-old Anya’s opinion. 

 

It always happens when she’s angry, but sometimes it’s random. 

 

She’s started to see little cracks in the corner of her eyes and the light bulbs even flickered once.  That was when the pain was at its worst; she’d even started crying because it hurt so much

 

But it was leading up to something.

 

It’s when her family is being held at gun point that her anger, and pain, reaches a new high.  These people think they can come into the Brotherhood House and point a gun at her mother?  No.  Something happens inside her as she stares at the gun.  She grips the man’s arm and sees just where she should _push_. 

 

Her hands flash red and the man screams. 

 

The bones in his arm break. 

 

The floor under them cracks. 

 

And every bit of glass in the house shatters.

 

\--------

 

Later, after Dr. McCoy has finished bandaging her up (she wanted to see if she got a cool scar), that one of the senior X-Men makes a comment.  “She’ll be just like her mother.”

 

This makes Wanda beam with pride at her daughter.  And all of the Brotherhood men shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own. 
> 
> The title isn't a hint to the triplets' 'father.'
> 
> Can you guess what I got the title from? It'll come up in the next chapter or so.


End file.
